For Seasons Untold
by animcfly
Summary: Teresa snd Will are in love but the father of her unborn child returns.
1. The reaproachful past

For Seasons untold.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original characters (I wish) and any character you find unfamiliar is a creation by me!

THIS IS A Pirates Of The Caribbean FANFIC

Teresa knew what was wrong with her after the horrible night that she still relives in her dreams. Though 4 months on she still doesn't know who saved her from the miscreants that raped her. All she remembered was that he was tall, dark and had the most dreamy voice you have every heared.

The small pump that was growing around Teresas middle never let her forget either, but she also blamed herself. Why had she been on her own that night? Why did she run out of her parents house over a stupid argument? They were all answers that Teresa had to forget but she played them back and forth in her head day after day, night after night.

She now lives on her own, her Mother died of the consumption and her father left the Caribbean to go back to England with his mistress, at only 17 Teresa had no friends or family, branded a whore and nobody to help her and her unborn child.

In a small Blacksmith shop in Port Royale, young Will Turner was busy, making an order for the crew of the Dauntless. Commodore Norrington had ordered them new for their new to be captain, Lt Gillette.

He had been working for 5 long hours now but still had 20 more swords to make, he decided to open the window to let the hot air out and the cool air in. He walked over to the window, opened it as wide as he could and looked up to the sky, he loved the blueness of the sky, it reminded him of his true love, Elizabeth Swann, not her eyes but the way she is always happy, made him think of the colour of the sky on a warm breezy morning.

While looking up at the sky, he moved his eyes to the building opposite, It was a block of small rooms, but he noticed that one of the windows was also open and a young maiden was standing there, holding her tummy. He didn't know why, but she looked familiar, like he had met her before. He kept staring at her, trying to remember were he had seen her pale face and long blonde hair before. The young maiden must have seen him staring because she backed away slowly out of sight. Will sighed and decided to carry on with the order, he too backed away from the window slowly hoping he could have a last look at the pale beauty.


	2. I know you!

Here is the next chapter,

It was a nice breezy day, Will Turner had finally finished his order and had been asked to deliver them to the Governors house hold. Will did not mind this because Elizabeth lived there and he hadn't seen her for a while.

Will was ready to deliver the 40 or so swords, but he did not know how, he didn't want to walk down the road towards the Governors residence with 40 swords in his arms, but he couldn't afford to get a carriage. He decided on taking them a few at a time by using the donkey that turns the turbine.

He made a sling out of an old jacket, tied it so the swords wouldn't drop out and attached it to a belt made for the donkey.

He set off out the doors (he once threw a sword at to stop Jack Sparrow escaping) and down the street.

Teresa had woken up to her neighbours fighting again, this happened every day and she was getting fed up with it.

As she had nothing in the small room for her to eat, she set out for the small market place before the port.

It was a pleasant day so Teresa decided not to wear a jacket: she wore a long light blue dress which was ripped in the random place and her waist length hair down and straight. She held a small basket so she could carry her groceries home without a struggle.

She walked at a slow pace, not being very hungry and not needing to do anything specific today, she thought she would take her time and make the most of the beautiful day!

'Fresh fish love, fresh fish. Fresh from my very own boat, may I interest you in 3 large cods for 4 shillings miss?'

The fish monger looked dirty, Teresa didn't fancy the fish that he was selling at all.

'No thank you sir, no thank you.'

She walked on looking for eggs and a loaf of bread. Teresa couldn't see the old woman who usually sold her 4 eggs and half a loaf for 2 shillings every morning, she was always there plus she was the only person selling eggs. Teresa decided on 2 apples and small piece of beef form the butcher!

All in all she spent 4 shillings that morning and had only 3 left to last the day. She was to start work tomorrow in the tavern opposite the blacksmiths shop.

While walking home, Teresa wondered into a day dream. She knew the route home because she had done it 2 times a day for 5 months. She was thinking about that day again, and the handsome man who had saved her, replaying his voice over and over in her head.

'Hey, hey what are you doing down there?'

'Com' on lads, lets get outa here!'

'Are you ok, miss, miss? SOMEBODY HELP.....'

She couldn't help reliving it, a part of her wanted her to forget it, but she didn't want to forget his voice. Teresa was still daydreaming when she bumped into something large and hairy.

'I am so sorry I didn't see...you...'

She drifted off, because she knew his face, of course she had walked into a donkey but the man on the other side guiding the donkey look familiar.

'Its ok miss...are you ok?'

She knew his voice, she knew it so well because she played it in her mind over and over again every day, it was him, the man that had saved her from the thugs in the alley.

'Yes...yes I am fine, I just...your him!'

It was the most stupid thing to say, but she couldn't help it.

'I'm who?'

The young man look puzzled

'Oh, I am sorry I, I have the wrong person please forgive me!'

With that Teresa ran, leaving the young man in a daze of confused thoughts

After delivering the swords and having a little word with Elizabeth (soon to be Mrs Norrington), Will walked over to the Donkey.

'Ok Petunia, time to go back for the next round!'

The donkey grunted as in protest but followed her master.

While walking Will couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth, he had let her slip through his fingers, he wanted her to have the best and in his eyes he was not. He was remembering the time he rescued Elizabeth and also fought skeletal pirates aboard his friends ship The Black Pearl. Jack Sparrow had helped him and also helped himself!

He didn't see the girl walking towards him, until Petunia stopped and made him near fall over. The girl was the same girl at the window the day before, he remembered her long hair and her pale skin, the bump on her tummy was unmistakeable, his thoughts of Elizabeth disappeared.

'I am so sorry I didn't see...you...'

The girl paused before saying 'you', it was like she recognised him.

'Its ok miss...are you ok?'

Will tried to sound as concerned as he could, he really wanted to ask her name.

'Yes...yes I am fine, I just...your him!'

Will was shocked, she knew who he was but the wrong words retreated from his mouth.

'I'm who?'

He felt a complete dope for saying this, he wondered what the pale beauty was going to say next.

'Oh, I am sorry I, I have the wrong person please forgive me!'

He couldn't believe it, as soon as the words were heard the young girl ran, Will wanted to shout her back but something occurred to him, the girl was the same girl he rescued 4 or 5 months ago, his heart sank. Now he knew why she lived alone and why she knew him. He also figured that the bump was part of the horrific event.

Well that's the second chapter, I hope it makes sense!

The 3rd may take a while but please bear with me

Misty


End file.
